Family Treason
by Corona 1
Summary: Armada-verse Megatron's little sister is in trouble with the Decepticons. this is her story. Rated T for some violence. My first fanfic! please R R, constructive criticism welcome, but no flames please.


Hi, all. This is my first ever fanfic. hope you all like it. please R R, and tell me what you think. Be nice! 0)

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers, in anyway, shape or form...well, maybe the movie on dvd, but that's all, I swear!

Family treason

It was dark and heavily pouring with rain as I, Decepticon Femme and sister of Megatron flew over the plains, closely followed by Starscream and Cyclonus. They rain fire on me, but continually miss. I am hurt, though not so much that I cannot fly. This is my story. My name is Medusa. I know what you are thinking; I'm a Decepticon, and Megatron's sister, so why would I run from them. Well, it all started three months ago…

The Autobots had found co-ordinates of a mini-con, as did my brother, Megatron. It was out in the desert regions, and there would obviously be a confrontation, as always. I was watching from a safe distance, already transformed into jet mode. I was waiting for the right time to reveal myself. That is when I was first seen- spotted by a human girl and her mini-con.

Thankfully, she thought I was just some jet; she must have done because she left.

Now I know what you must think of me, if I'm Megatron's sister, why didn't I transform, grab her and demand the mini-con for my brother, right? Well, let me tell you. I'm nothing like Megatron; I don't see the point in being ruthless if you want to rule. Obviously, people will turn against you. So I let her go. Anyway, back to the story.

The Decepticons had lost that mini-con, so I left when they did. I knew now that it would be a good time to come into knowledge, so I followed them to the moon. I waited until things had calmed down a bit, before I made an entrance.

"You all failed, again!" Megatron yelled. "You're useless wastes of good metal. Why I don't send you all off-line is beyond me." It was time.

"Perhaps because you know that you'll have even less troops if you do that."

"Who dares talk to me like..." he turned round, seeing me for the first time. "Medusa." Megatron stood in awe, looking me over to make sure I was who he thought I was.

"Who's the femme?" the tan coloured Decepticon asked. They'd obviously not seen a femme in some time.

"You seem a little surprised to see me, Megatron." I came forward so they could all see me properly.

"I am surprised you're still alive." He smirked. I looked a little like him, but only a little. I was black and purple, with wings down my back instead of out like Starscream's. My ruby red optics glinted in anger. They must have, because the other Decepticons stepped back a little. Even Decepticons know that it's unwise to cross a femme.

"Well, that's no thanks to you." I placed my hands on my hips, a little angered. No "hello, Medusa" or "it's been a long time Medusa", just "I'm surprised you're still alive"! His charm never stops! He smiled as if he read my mind. He could never really read me, but he tried and it was annoying.

"So, what are you here for?"

"Oh, very nice! So this is how you treat your little sister after all this time?!" The tan Decepticon choked.

"Sister?! I didn't know you had a sister, sir." Megatron snarled at him, instantly shutting him up. He gestured to his throne room and walked towards it. I followed. It would upset him (serious understatement) if I didn't.

"Leave us!" he shouted as the door closed behind us.

"Wow. Well, I can see you certainly have had a rough time with the Autobots!" I smirked. "Or did you just fancy redecorating?"

"That's quite enough of that, Medusa." He turns on me. "Why are you here?"

"Hey! Just because I'm your sister doesn't give you the right to boss me around. I'm here to help out if you must know."

"There's nothing here for you to do. So you can go home, and tell the imbecile who sent you to keep his nose out of my business."

"I didn't say anything about a 'he', Megs." I shouldn't have called him that. Before I knew it, Megatron had me pinned to the wall, his arm across my throat. I thrashed at him trying to get him to release me. He was too close, my legs pinned to the wall behind me.

"Never…call me…that!" he said slowly, almost whispering it, his face close to mine, our noses almost touching. "Have you got that?" I tried to nod but the pressure on my throat stopped me from doing so. "Have you got that?!" he said again. He pressed down harder. I gagged.

"Yeah, yeah I've got it," I croaked in reply. He released me and I dropped to the floor, coughing and holding my throat, gasping, trying to cool my over-heating systems.

"Man, Megatron! Are you always this 'gentle' to visitors?" I got back up, but ducked into a forward roll just in time to dodge out of the way as he swung at me.

"Hey! I'm sure Hera wouldn't want me to go back a mess." He stopped short.

"What?"

"Hera. She's the one who sent me. You don't want me here; you take it out on her, NOT ME!" I shouted the last thing. If there was one thing Megatron and I were matched in, it was the volume of our vocals. He thought about it for a moment.

"Fine. Very well, I suppose we could use some help. You know why we are here, I expect?"

"Well, yeah! Obviously I do, that's why I was sent here. You're here to find the mini-cons and get them under your rule. Same old, same old. As usual." I was more sarcastic than I needed to be. Megatron just laughed.

"You never change." He brought me closer to him and held my face in his hands. More affectionate than usually seen, huh?

"Neither do you." I smiled back. He finally brought me into an embrace.

"I've missed you. And you're habits." I drew away, staring him in the optics.

"My habits? What about them?" I ask in mock offence. He just laughed.

"You know. Running off at the least expected moment. Just as long as you don't do it here." He had become serious.

"I was always running after you! Just ask Shock Blast, when you get back, how many times he brought me back when you weren't in!" I exclaimed. He had never realized how much I would miss him and worry about him when he went into battle after battle with the Autobots. I always used to wish that I would grow up quickly just so that I could join him. He would never realize that. He just smiled at me.

He trusted me, right? Well that would soon change. I was on my first mission along side the Decepticons, Starscream wasn't too happy because Megatron made me Second-in-Command, despite my protesting. That's when I saw them clearly. Optimus Prime had not changed in the slightest, but the other Autobots were definitely different. I suppose I was more used to seeing Jazz, Prowl or Bumblebee with him, but these two- I had seen them before, but not enough to get to know them.

I know, you are probably wondering just how I've seen them when I have not even been off Cybertron at this time, but trust me- all will become clear.

Starscream and I were sent off in separate directions, Starscream was sent to intercept the Autobots, and I was to try to locate the mini-con before they did. That was when I met him. I transformed and landed in the clearing of a dense forest, gun drawn. I wasn't ready for what happened next. I felt some one tap me on the back. As I turned, my gun was knocked out of my hand by…

"Optimus Prime!" I gasped.

"Hello, Medusa." His own weapon was drawn, but pointing at the ground. "Well, aren't you going to get your weapon?" he put his own away. I crossed my arms, looking very like my brother (I have been told this time and time again). There was a noise behind him. Optimus turned, and I took advantage of the situation- Hotshot had come into the clearing (I know, I'm new here, so I shouldn't know their names just yet, but like I said all will be explained). I swept Optimus's feet out from under him, making him topple. I bolted for my gun and ran off through the trees. I could hear him chastise the younger Autobot.

I could hear the gunfire of the Decepticons and the Autobots getting nearer. As I came out of the forest area, I spotted it- the mini-con! I flipped my wings out and soared towards it, grabbing it out of the cliff wall and retracting my wings as I landed. I saw the ghost of the little Transformer before it subsided back into the pentagon.

"Decepticons, retreat. We have won this round! So long Autobots!" Megatron called as we all warped back to the Decepticon base. I looked back once and smiled slightly at Optimus. Thankfully, the others didn't see.

"This is great! We have the mini-con and a great femme!" Demolisher applauded.

"Yes. Well done Medusa, although I had my doubts." Megatron, praising me?! That was new!

"Well, I knew you would. You who doubts almost everything!" I laughed. He smiled at me, but that was as far as he went. Starscream just looked at me. If looks could kill, huh? I was not worried. What could he do? I was Megatron's sister, I was untouchable unless by Megatron's orders, which was obvious as they all stayed clear of me.

So that's my first mission. Not a lot happening yet, I know, but this was just the beginning. Little did Megatron know I had an ulterior motive to why I was there, something that he was not going to find out until later. As you do, we won some battles, and we lost most of them, but we were still going strong. I am talking about our search for the mini-cons. The Autobots now had two new comrades, Smokescreen and Sideways, and the Star Sabre, which, Megatron informed me, was a very powerful weapon. We had Scavenger. I thought I had seen him before on the Autobots' side, but I was not sure. However, little did I know that this would be the last day the Autobots would have the sword Megatron talked so eagerly about.

The youngest Autobot and their new comrade, who I knew very well was not an Autobot, had been teleported back to the base with us. Yes, Hotshot was a good fighter, a talented fighter, but he relied too much on the Sabre. When it was revealed that Sideways, the Autobot with him, was actually a Decepticon spy, I felt his embarrassment. In addition, when he was knocked down and beaten, I had to turn away.

It brought back memories of the Great War and how Megatron interrogated and tortured his Autobot prisoners. There was one that sticks in my mind, even to this day. I was a lot younger, only a child, and Megatron had brought me down to watch him. He thought it would make me more like a Decepticon if he did so. I remember it clearly. He was only young, with so much to live for. He had been bound, Megatron asking questions. When he didn't answer, electricity was shot through his body. I gripped onto Shock Wave's leg, the screaming scared me. I hid behind him, trying to make it stop, willing it to stop. There was nothing I could do. The poor Autobot's screams were a horrible reminder of what I was supposed to be. In the end, I could not take it any more. I ran out of the room, tears streaming down my face. What do you expect? I was only a child. I had shut myself in Megatron's recharge room, but I was not big enough to lock it. It was nearer and it was bigger. I could hide in there. I don't know how but I had managed to crawl under his recharge berth, curled up and weeping. I heard him come in, and heard him shout my name. He was angry with me, I could tell he was- his voice was harsher than ever. I so wanted to stay under his bed and I wanted him to find me when he had calmed down. No such luck. He had lifted the bed and found me hiding under there.

I had told him how I felt about it, how I had felt sick and scared. Surprisingly, he understood and he told me he had felt exactly the same way the first time he witnessed it. We were close, closer than Decepticon brother and sister; we were more like friends, though I could not talk to him properly. Weird, huh? Imagine that, Megatron having affection for some one other than himself. Oh, yes. He wouldn't let anything bad happen to me, not really. Sometimes, I felt protected by him; sometimes I had to run away for a few days until he calmed down after a row. Of course, like most teenagers, I was rebellious to orders. I did not want to be controlled, and I did not want control either. I was, and still am, definitely nothing like Megatron.

So that's the first part. I know it doesn't explain a lot about why I was on the run, but the time was coming. I had already committed one act of what Megatron would call treason when I was younger. I had refused to kill an Autobot, which greatly angered him. He didn't trust me again for weeks, telling me it was time to toughen up and be more like him. I hated him for it. What I was about to do was so much worse than that, believe me.

It was dark out as I made my way to the warp room. I made sure no one was around, and even if Megatron caught me, I could just tell him I am going for a flight on Earth, that I was sick of my surroundings and I wanted to stretch my wings a bit. He would believe me for a little while. It wouldn't matter anyway, because no one was around. But, even so, I felt a little anxious and uncomfortable. I quickly turned around, so sure someone was watching me. If they were, it would probably be Starscream. He was a little jealous that Megatron had ditched him as his Second for me. But no one was there, just me and the computer screen. Quickly I entered the co-ordinates and warped to Earth.

The area I had warped to was both mountainous and wooded. I was most interested in one particular mountain. It had a satellite dish coming out of it and what looked like metallic panels inside. You've probably guessed by now, so I will stop trying to describe it- it was the Autobot base- the Ark. I looked around, making sure I hadn't been followed. I came up to the door, when I heard an alarm from inside. I didn't care; I wasn't here on a mission from Megatron anyway. I had to see Optimus Prime. The doors opened, and I was met by the barrels of guns. It was only to be expected, I thought as I raised my hands above my head, showing them I wasn't armed and I did not intend to cause any problems for them.

"What do you want, Decepticon?" Hotshot asked, his optics narrowing at me.

"Hey, I have a name you know!" I retorted, but realized it really wouldn't get me anywhere.

"I'm here to see…Optimus Prime." He'd stepped out in front of them as I said his name.

"You'd better come in Medusa. I hope you have something useful." The others looked at him in shock, and I couldn't help smiling. I walked in past them, them lowering their weapons. Hotshot still looked at me suspiciously, not sure what to make of any of this. Optimus lead me into the main room.

"Nice place you got here. Not like the dump back there." I commented as I looked around.

"Medusa. I believe you have something for us."

"Hm? Oh, right. Yes, here you go." I handed Optimus a disk I had been carrying. "I think you'll find everything there. They don't really have much of a plan formulating, mainly the same old thing. Megatron never was imaginative in that department." Optimus chuckled; I'd obviously said something he knew anyway. He gave the disk to the white and blue Autobot (what was his name again?) Red Alert, who then put it into the computer. I typed in the commands, being a Decepticon I was bound to know them. Instantly, the information began downloading onto the screen- everything from battle plans to security details and ideas.

"You do realize you'll be in a lot of trouble if Megatron finds out."

"More than you'll ever know." I merely smiled. Of course I knew. This really was treason, and for a Decepticon it was a big deal.

"He'll kill you if he finds out." Optimus looked at me worriedly.

"Finds out what?" Hotshot came over.

"The fact that I'm an Autobot secret agent or the fact that I'm his sister and yet I've betrayed him. Then again, maybe both." I leant against the computer panel, careful not to press any buttons. I smiled at the look of awe on the young Autobot's face.

There you go. There's the truth in black and white. That day I came across Optimus in the clearing, it was planned. What wasn't planned was the fact that Hotshot turned up. He wasn't supposed to be there, so I had to revert to Decepticon action. The whole time I had merely been gathering information for Optimus, and Megatron hadn't even realized. I just hope that he hadn't called Hera and found out the truth. I'd merely used her as an excuse to keep out of trouble. While he had been away, I had defected to the Autobots as a secret agent. Being the sister of an enemy leader has always had its uses. Now I was going to find out that even though I was Megatron's sister, there were consequences to be paid.

I had got back to a welcoming committee on the moon. Not good. Megatron was not happy, I could tell.

"Where have you been, Medusa?" he asked warningly. I saw Starscream smirk. I was right. I had been watched, and followed. This was going to take some skill.

"Just stretching my wings on Earth, I was sick of the surroundings," I lied. Megatron knew I was a good liar, but this time, he wasn't buying it.

"I will ask you one more time. Where have you been?" the Decepticons drew their weapons, pointing straight at me.

"And I will tell you, once more, Earth. I will not lie to you. There, you happy?"

"No. I know you are lying and you have been ever since you came here. Sent by Hera, were you?" Slag, I knew he had contacted Hera. This was it. I couldn't lie anymore; I would just dig myself further and further in. My silence and shocked expression was an answer enough.

"You disappoint me, Medusa. Now you must suffer the consequences." They began advancing towards me. I couldn't warp when I wasn't in the warp room. I backed off. Closer and closer they came. I would have to make a break for it big time. Megatron sounded the order I had feared.

"Kill her." They all began shooting at once. I barely dodged their blasts, many of them finding their targets. I would not be able to fight them all off, so I turned tail and ran for all I was worth. It was great being the fastest runner, but this was their territory. I ran into the warp room, dying to get away. I had to jump behind the control panel to escape the shots. This wasn't turning out so good, but it was better than I thought. I hit a button, closing the door on them. This was it, the great escape. I came back round, but I could here Megatron breaking through the door. I quickly entered co-ordinates and as the warp powered up, I removed my fake insignia. I wasn't a Decepticon; I never really had been. I was an Autobot. They wouldn't be able to bring me back; they would have to catch me first. The door broke open, the Decepticons firing on me as I warped back to Earth. It was as if they were firing at nothing.

I appeared on Earth and instantly transformed into my jet mode. I was injured, but not enough to stop me from flying. I heard a warp gate open behind me and heard the distinct sounds of jet and helicopter engines, as well as the rumble of tanks and a motorbike engine. I boosted my thrusters and shot off into the night sky. It was raining, and there were deep-throated rumbles of thunder in the air. Just what I needed (sarcasm intended). If I was hit by lightning, it would be game over for sure. Cyclonus and Starscream were raining fire on me as I swept from left to right, trying to shake them off. A streak of fork lightning flashed next to me, very nearly striking me. This was it, I was in the brunt of the storm, and I had no choice but to fly through it. There was a sudden flash of light, and I felt a searing pain in my tail wing. I had been hit! I tried to keep in a steady glide as I hurtled towards the ground. I transformed at the last minute.

"Transform!" I heard Cyclonus and Starscream behind me. I turned and ran, not wanting to risk further injury.

"Give it up, traitor. You won't out run us!" Cyclonus shot at me, forgetting I was like my brother in instincts. I dodged the shot with ease. I would have to run the whole way to the Autobot base. It was not too far at least, but I still had the forest to tackle. And Megatron.

"Megatron, she's grounded. I think she'll be going to the Autobot base. Do you want us to round her up?" I heard Starscream call into the com-link.

"There'll be no need. I'll catch her before she gets there." I knew Megatron would say that. I knew now that I would have to call for help.

"Autobot base, Autobot base do you copy? Optimus! I need help! Ah!" I was shot in the leg before I could complete the transmission. It buckled, bringing me to the ground. I had dreaded this time. It was time to fight. I drew my gun and pushed my self up off the ground. Limping, I made my way to cover- a large mound of rocks. I could hear the firepower of the Decepticons. Every so often, I shot back at them. However, my gun was almost out of charge. I prayed that Optimus had got my call.

"Give it up, Medusa! You are out-numbered! Face your fate like a Decepticon!" Megatron called over the rumbling of thunder. It was raining more than ever, the water mixing with the Energon from my wound, stinging the exposed circuitry.

"I'm afraid I have to correct you there! I'm not a Decepticon- I'm an Autobot!" I yelled back. I heard a loud crack as some of the rock flew out of the pile by the force of Megatron's shot. It caused the whole pile to tumble. I was left standing with no cover, an empty weapon and five Decepticons.

"I can see the odds aren't in my favour." I said, more to myself more than anything else. For some reason they all dropped their weapons. Cyclonus and Demolisher stepped forward. I understood straight away- their guns were also out of charge. Or, at least, I hoped they were.

"I'm very disappointed in you, Medusa."

"How do you know that I wasn't doing this to force the Autobots into a false sense of security?" I asked, trying for another escape plan.

"Nice try, Medusa, but you don't have the right stuff for anything like that," he smirked. The two advancing Decepticons were almost close enough for me to hit out at.

"No, maybe you're right, but I do have the right stuff for this!" I leapt at Demolisher, round kicking him into Cyclonus. I landed on my good leg, lifting my bad one from the ground a little. Megatron growled at me before sending Side Ways at me. He just charged in, and I didn't have to do much. Side kicking him, I knocked him back. Starscream went to step forward, but Megatron stopped him.

"That's the thing with you- you never do your own dirty work." I smiled, realizing too late my mistake. Megatron went for me, and as quick as I could, I dodged. My wounded leg slowed me though; I knew I wouldn't be able to fight my brother for too long. Leaping backwards away from another strike, I landed on my leg awkwardly. It gave out. I fell towards the floor, unable to push my self up. I realized what he was holding. It was the Star Sabre. He pressed it against my throat, forcing me to look up. With my good leg trapped underneath some rock that had been blasted, there was not a lot else I could do. My gun was too far out of reach. All I could do was lay there, helpless and at his mercy, if he had any.

"Say goodbye, little sister," he smirked menacingly, raising the Sabre. I braced myself for the impact, waiting to feel the point of it pierce me. There was a shot and a yell. At first, I thought it was me, but then I realized it was Megatron. He was rubbing his arm. The Star Sabre laying a little further away from him, having been knocked from his hands, and looking at the cliffs above me. I looked up- the Autobots were here! I used the temporary distraction to my advantage, pulling my leg out from the rock and shifting to a position I could get up from.

"That's enough, Megatron." Optimus called as they leapt down.

"Stay out of this, Prime. It doesn't concern you- yet!"

I realized that Starscream had the Star Sabre, so I slowly made my way over to him. He was too busy fighting off Hot Shot to notice me, so I grabbed it before he could use it.

"Hey!" he yelled. I pointed the blade towards him, making him back off.

"You call me traitor, yet you're just the same. Back off Starscream!" I ordered. He did as told, not because I was Megatron's sister, but because I had the Sabre. "You too, Demolisher." I swept round and held it at him. It was then that I noticed it was glowing. I had linked to it without even realizing.

"You haven't heard the last of this, Medusa. Not by a long shot," Megatron hissed.

"Tell it to one who cares, Megs. Because frankly, I don't!" He growled at the name.

"Decepticons, retreat!" They disappeared.

"Medusa, are you ok?" Optimus asked. I suddenly felt dizzy. I realized I had lost a lot of Energon from my wound.

"I'll be…fine. Hotshot? I believe this belongs to you." I handed the Star Sabre over to him.

Then, everything went black. I could hear Optimus shouting orders, but everything seemed far away, then nothing.

I'm not sure how long I was out for, but when I came round, I was in the Autobot infirmary. I groaned, raising my hand to my head. It was then that I noticed I had a completely different body- white and blue with purple highlights.

"I had to give you completely new coverings, I couldn't repair the others. At least you'll be harder to recognize." I laughed. Red Alert came over to me.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, checking over my armour.

"If I can be completely honest, I've felt better." He smiled.

"This new armour will take some time to get used to, but I'm sure you'll be ok." He helped me up.

"How long have I been out?" I asked.

"About two days." Another voice replied from behind me. I turned to find Optimus standing in the doorway.

"That long?! Wow, I must have really lost a lot of energy!"

"And Energon. It was lucky we got you here when we did, or you would have died. The main thing is, you're here and you can't be recognized."

"You think that a new paint-job will stop him from knowing me?" I crossed my arms and looked at the Autobot leader, my leader.

"No, that's why you'll have to change your name. Any ideas?" Optimus led me out of the infirmary.

"Hm, Shadow has always been one I like, but I can't have that."

"Why not?" he asked. I pointed at my colour.

"Hi Medusa! How are you?" Hot shot came over to me.

"I'm fine. How're you getting on with that sword?"

"Ok."

"We're thinking of a new name for Medusa. Any suggestions?" Optimus asked.

"Free Fall has always been catchy," he replied.

"I think I like that one. Yes, Free Fall. I like it." I nodded as I said it over and over again.

"It seems the best for you. Ok, Free Fall it is."

I went through a process to change my name and identification, and from then on, I was known as the Autobot femme, Free Fall. It was the last of my family treason.

- 9 -

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, what do you think? I'm thinking about doing a sequel, or maybe a prequel, I've not decided yet. If anyone has any ideas, feel free to let me know. All ideas are welcome. )

Oh, and don't forget those reviews, let me know what y'all think!


End file.
